Fairy Tail: Natsu's Lost Memory
by 2emily123
Summary: Natsu's getting ready to confess to Lucy...but Gray has other plans...which leads to memory lost..
1. Natsu's Confession

Natsu's POV

I gotta do it…I gotta tell Lucy how I feel..Happy smiled "You can do it Natsu!" I nod, anyways where is she? I looked around and growled. Gray appeared out of no where "Hey narrow eyes, you looking for lucy?I frowned. Why does he have to be a creeper?Just because that thing we did he doesn't have to be so alert… I ignored the question "Where's your girlfriend, Juvia?" Gray jumped "Don't say that! She will hear you and go crazy!" He's as scared of Juvia as Erza….Weird. I smile. Gray calmed down "So, dragon breath do you wanna know where your lover is?" I blush. Lover? He smiled. How does he? I growled "What do you mean lover?" Gray raised a brow "Don't act stupid and your also blushing…" I jumped. He's to smart… Lucy walked in "Hey!" Happy smiled "Hey, Lucy!" Gray laughed then walked away. I frowned. Stupid jerk… Now all i gotta do is tell her how i feel… lucy smiled "Hey, Natsu." I froze. I cant do this… Ughhhhh…. I secret lit my fists on fire to calm myself down.

Lucy's POV

Hmm… Natsu looks sick..Is he sick? I jumped and whispered "Happy, is Natsu okay?" Happy smiled evily "Aye!" I looked scared "What's up with that smile?" Happy smiled eviler "Nothing." What is he planning? And why is he sick? I smiled "Hey Nastu." A second time… IS HE IGNORING ME! Natsu took a deep breath "Hey, Luce.." Did he get sicker? IM MAKING HIM SICK? He's blushing too… Wait…does he want Virgo to dig a hole or something? He likes Virgo more! … Happy floated away and annoyed Carla "Hey! Do you want a fish?" Carla put her nose up "No." Happy frowned "Aye…" Ill brace myself for him asking THAT.. Natsu trembled. What's going on? He is getting nervous?He never gets nervous… This is serious… I heard Gray laughing at him. Natsu growled and blushed more. He's going to…Natsu took another deep breath half whispering and half talking normally "Meet me here later…you kn- know when everyone's gone…kay?" I blushed "Sure..but why" He nodded and ignored the question then ran away. Gray smiled whispering "Come here later…huh?" He's going to ask for virgo again right…he didn't get so worked up last time… He MIGHT be serious for once… Should i wear a cute outfit like last time? Or is that to much… I blushed. I- is this a date?

Gray's POV

Natsu is going to tell her how he feels later. I got to be there to embress him somehow… Hmm… Push him in the wall? DAMN! Juvia sneaked up behind me. "Hey Gray-san. Natsu told me you asked me out…do you really want to date?" I blushed "WHAT?" That damn jerk! Is this payback? Ahh… THIS IS WEAAAKKKK… Juvia hugged me and blushed "Juvia is crying with happy tears! And you didn't deny it!" I frowned "AHH! I DID NOTTTTTT!" Lucy laughed at me. Payback again? No….this sucks…

Natsu's POV

I did it… I was weak but i did it… Uh… did i say fairy tail later? Damn! How could salamander get that nervous? Is that my other weakness…Car sickness and Lucy? Ugh.. Where's Happy? He left me again…well I better just sit out here and relax till i go back right? Or… Not? DAMN IT IM CONFUSED! I smashed a rock with one punch and some fire.

Lucy's POV

I gotta go home and change…right? And what does he mean 'later' She remembered what he said 'meet me here later..you k-know when everyone's gone kay?' When everyones gone? So all i gotta do is go home, change then come back… Right? I smiled and ran out the door. Gray yelled for me "Lucy!" I turned around "Yeah?" Gray frowned "Where you going." He knows where i'm going… Why is he all a sudden evil? He should be with Juvia… I frowned and say nothing a run out the door. Gray frowned. Then Juvia tried to kiss him. He screamed. He deserved that… And I thought Gray was cool and all…and cute? But, he just HAS to annoy us.. He's like a evil version of Natsu…

After everyone left i sat alone… Did he lie or something? Or chicken out? Someones coming threw the door. Natsu…god thank you.. He's blushing again… And wearing something different? And…with happy… Of course…

Natsu's POV

I whisper to Happy "Why did you make me wear this weird outfit?" Happy smiled and whispered back "She will think it's handsome! See she's blushing…" I sighed. Baka… Lucy was smiling.. Damn… What…is…she..wearing? I blush more. Happy smiled wider "You like her outfit! I knew she would wear something cute for you!" I blushed more… I growled "Do you ever shut up…" Happy smiled "Aye!" I sighed. What is that thing by the tables? Wait…is that Gray? Damn it! Lucy smiled "Hey!" I blush "H-hey…" Happy frowned and flew out by the bar where he thought gray was. Lucy frowned "What's wrong?" I smiled "Nothing! Don't worry about it.." Lucy looked confused "Well, you wouldn't make a scene for nothing…" Scene? Oh… I growled "It wasn't making a scene!" Lucy laughed "Well, why did you tell me to come here then, and why are you all dressed up?" I frowned "Same to you…" She blushed "Just tell me why…" I blushed "Uh…" Happy frowned as he saw a hand telling him to go away… Which reminded him that Gray did that when he was helping Lucy… The guy was wearing no shirt or pants.. yep Gray… Happy whispered "Gray…your clothes.." He jumped. Happy frowned "Why are you…" Gray sighed "Shush Happy…go annoy Carla…please…" Happy frowned "You..said please.." Gray looked mad "Yes…" Happy shagged and floated over to me. Gray popped out into the open. Lucy sighed "Just, tell me…" I trembled "I-i…" Gray yelled with a freeze attack and froze my head? Lucy jumped and blushed "Gray?" Happy acted surpised "Gray? What have you done?" Gray smiled and pushed me beside out the door and down a hill. He smiled claiming victory. I yelled "WHAT THE HELL GRAY? ILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Splash! Fell in a stream… I stopped and almost threw up. Lucy frowned "What the… Why did you?" Gray smiled "Just a joke.. Payback.. It's a thing we agreed on! Right Natsu!" I frowned almost throwing up "We didn't agree on weakness…" And threw up.I blanked out after that…

Gray's POV

So, we agreed on a pranking thing yesterday and got me… So, this is pay back specially when he chose to confess to lucy! Double… I feel bad but it's a game… Lucy doesn't get it…Lucy growled "Why would you do that? Freeze his head?" I smiled "Only way…The other way i would have knocked him out or killed him." Lucy frowned "Plus, going down a current?" I smiled "Double or triple!" I tried to high-five her… Nope knew it.. Lucy frowned "Ill go get him…" I smiled "He's okay! He can stand anything.. He's salamander…" Lucy grabbed my hand "Come with me idiot!" I got dragged.. I frowned "So….what are you wearing?" She blushed "Shut up!" Happy smiled "Aye gray!" And followed.


	2. Lost Memories

Lucy's POV

He better be okay, or he's dead meat! I growled "Just because a stupid game…why didn't you tell me.." Gray sighed "Because you were gone… Duh.." Duh… Now he's being a jerk… We followed the current… Happy sounded worried "Natsu!" Gray even did too "NATSU YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU!" I smiled. They do get along sometimes… and gray does care about him he just cant admit it… "Natsu!" We saw his head caught down a water fall.. I glared at Gray. Gray frowned "What? I didn't know!" Then i swear i heard him whisper "I really should get good points for this.." We climbed down and searched for him. Gray sighed "Natsu where the hell are you…" Happy frowned "NATSUUUU!" I frowned "Do you think we can find him…" Gray jumped "Do you hear gagging?" Happy smiled "Natsu!" I smiled. It's him… And he's iced head broke! But his face is pretty reddish green… We tried to lift him out of the water. Gray frowned "Jesz.. that much have been a fun ride huh…" Natsu stared at him weirdly. Wait… Why isn't he insulting him? Did he…. Happy hugged him "Natsu! Im glad your alright!" Natsu pulled away from him "A-are you a talking cat? And why are you blue?" Gray frowned "No…he didn't…" I punched gray "YOU MADE HIM LOSE HIS MEMORY!" Natsu frowned "Why are you beating that dude up?" Happy frowned almost crying "Natsu, how don't you remember me?" Natsu looked confused "Who's natsu? It sounds like someone sneezing…" Making fun of his own name? I stopped beating him up. Gray wiping his face "Natsu, stop faking…you know you suck at acting…" He frowned "I do?" Gray face palmed "Idiot…" This is bad really really bad! I frowned "Natsu…" He frowned "Who is Natsu?" I sighed "Pink hair guy?" Natsu looked at his hair and smiled "Yes…" Gray face palmed again "Really?" I blushed "D-do you remember what you wanted to tell me?" Gray growled "OF COURSE HE DOESNT!" Natsu looked confused "Who?"

Natsu's POV

Some cute blonde and a random black ugly guy is telling me my name is natsu… What kind of name is that! For now on my name is Pinky… :) Or…yea… ugly guy frowned "Come one Natsu…" I frowned "Pinky…" The cute blonde slapped me "That's not your name!" I rubbed my face "Oww…" Ugly guy grabbed my shirt "What's your name…" I cryed "Natsu?" He nodded and walked up the rocks. The cute blonde smiled "Sorry Natsu..My names Lucy and he's Gray… We are wizards…And your in Fairy Tail.." I frowned "Fairy Tail? Your…wizards?" Lucy nodded "I use keys and Gray uses ice magic…stuff…" I smiled "Do I have a power?" Lucy talked slowly "Yes, your a fire dragon wizard…" I stopped "Fire…dragon wizard?" Lucy frowned "Yes…" I smiled "HOW? HOW?" Gray threw a rock at my head "Stop Lucy, we have to get to Fairy Tail first…" I rubbed my head "Oww…" Lucy frowned "Let's go Natsu…" I cryed "Pinky… And my head hurts…" Lucy laughed "Let's just go 'pinky'" I smiled and followed her. I wonder what 'Fairy Tail' is? Is it a city?

Gray's POV

What have i done… Lost his memory…and he tried to get everyone to call him 'pink' PINKY! What the heck… Ya, he's hairs pink but his name doesn't have to be 'pinky'. once we got into fairy tail. Everyone knew already…. Damn it.. im dead… Natsu will kill me when ever he gets his memory back… We just gotta jog it.. right? Master growled "Gray, why did you throw Natsu into water?" I frowned putting my head down "I didn't do that…" Master frowned "Then what did you do…" I looked around "Can I tell you somewhere else?" Master shook his head. People will kill me… "Well, I froze his head… Then pushed him out of the door… I did not mean for him to go in the water then go down the current…then down a water fall….and bang his head on a rock…and get sick.." Master nodded "Why…" I frowned "W-we made a bet to beat each other up.. who ever one got to pick on the other person for a week and the person couldn't say anything back…He tricked me a few days ago…"Master nodded "Okay, your punishment is…" Natsu smiled intupeting the coveration "Hey.. o-old guy? Is this fairy tail?" Master sweatdropped "Yes Natsu…" Natsu looked around "So these people how powers like Gray and Lucy?" Master nodded "You also have powers Natsu." Natsu did his normal smile " I know! But i don't know how to use it but…what's up with the flying blue cat.." Happy frowned "Natsu…" Master frowned "He's your 'blue floating cat' Natsu, you found him as an egg and so and so.." Natsu stood there for a second "Hmm…So, his name is kitty? And…he talks?" Master nodded "Now may me and Gray talk again." Natsu tried to stand bravely "No, g-gray is it? Doesn't deserve this!" Master looked confused "What?" He's being nice? Even though he should hate me? I don't really thing he understands what he's doing…Master frowned "How so.." Natsu frowned looking confused "Uhh…B-because he's my friend and what ever he did was an accident." Friends? Juvia cried. Lucy looked confused. Master sighed "Natsu, you do not understand…" Natsu smiled "Yes, i do! He did it by accident, please give him a warning or whatever 'fairy tail' does! Please!" I smiled a little….Natsu's standing up for me? Even though i did this to him? He will of course take all that back when he's better… Master frowned "Fine, For now i will give you a warning but! Gray you must help him get better…and that doesn't mean fill his head with non-sense it means teach him everything…" I nodded. Yes, I promise… Natsu… i will help you…then we can go back to fighting… And also get back to our fight right? Natsu smiled. Master nodded finishing his beer. Lucy looked confused and whispered "That's not that Natsu i know…" Happy frowned "Aye…" Natsu grabbed Happy "So, kitty I found you huh?" Happy smiled again "Aye sir! You named me Happy!" Natsu frowned "Happy? Hm…" Happy smiled "Aye! I helped you with tons of advantures!" Natsu's eyes lit up "I been on advantures?" Happy nodded "Aye! We met a opposite you and fought all kinds of bad guys!" Natsu smiled "Hmm…" Happy hugged him. Natsu smiled and whispered "So, who is Lucy? My u-uh girlfriend?" Happy smiled at the thought "You wish, you liked her before and was about to tell her.. I guess you still do!" Natsu blushed "You think?" Happy smiled "Aye! Im sure she likes you back!" Natsu blushed more "Oh, and who's that?" He pointed to Juvia. Juvia hugged him "I'm Juvia! Im sorry that my beloved Gray did this to you…" Beloved? Damn wrong… I yelled "What do you mean beloved?" Juvia frowned and cried "No! Gray! Im not cheating don't worry!" I blushed "Were not dating!" Lucy laughed "Natsu did a nice job with that.." I frowned "Shush!" Natsu looked confused "What did i do?" Lucy smiled "Nothing, your just love it when your back." Natsu scratched his head "But I-I never left…" Lucy face-plamed "Never mind…" Master set down his beer "Lucy…" She jumped "Yea?" Master frowned "Will you please let Natsu stay at your house for a couple nights?" Lucy jumped "WHAT?" Natsu blushed "Isn't that just..wrong…" Happy smiled "Aye! You use to do that all the time!" Natsu frowned "Wow…" Happy patted his back "Aye!" Lucy put her head down "Okay…" Master nodded "Now, go everyone! This meeting is over, Natsu is okay…" Everyone moaned. I frowned "Why did he have to bring everyone here anyways…." Jesz…

Lucy's POV

Bringing natsu to my house…Nice… Maybe i could confess to him? Hmmm.. Ill think about it…I lead natsu to my house. Natsu smiled "So, do I come to your house a lot?" I blushed "Yes, just to piss me off.." Natsu smiled "I seem like a nice guy!" Lucy shrugged. He's still a little cute? Right? Natsu grabbed his scarf "Why am i wearing this? Am i a miss-matching wizard or something?" I laughed. Happy smiled "Natsu! You use to have a 'father' named Igneel…he gave you that before he left." Natsu looked at it "Igneel? Did he teach me fire thingy?" Happy smiled again "Aye! He's a dragon!" Natsu stopped "Dragon? How did i learn anything from a dragon?" Happy shrugged "I don't know, You loved him very much Natsu!" Natsu stared at his scarf "Igneel…Hm…." I stopped laughing. Yep, he's majorly cute right now. Him not knowing things is CUTEEEEEEEE! Hehe 3! Happy smiled "She llllikes you!" Natsu blushed smiling "Really?" I blushed…still smart…. And MORE FLIRTY! 3

Natsu's POV

This girl is pretty cute…why didn't i try a move yet? And HOW DO I USE MY POWERS I smile "So Luce," New nickname that came to me… :) 3 "How do I use my powers." Lucy blushed "You just get mad mostly or you can bring it up whenever you want!" I smile wider…whenever i want? I clutch my fist and fire come on it…I freak out "IM ON FIREEEE!" Lucy smiled "No, fire cant hurt you…" I try to hit with it "Awesome! I really got a cool power…" I take in deep breaths and when I breath out fire comes out "AWESOMEEEEEEEE" Lucy laughs. Happy watches carefully "He llllikes you!" I growl "Happy…" Lucy smiled and whispered "Like old times…" Were finally here…once i unlock the door they both run straight to the food. Happy smiled "Natsu! You can also eat fire!" my eye's lit up "Really?" I brought up fire in my fists and try to eat it…my face catches on fire… Happy jumped "Not your own… I run away with my face on fire. Happy frowned "Aye Sir! Put it out!" Lucy ignored us and went to take a bath (Of course). I went to look around her house. Happy followed smiling "Do you remember yet?" I shook my head a little annoyed. Why does he keep asking that? I sighed and picked up a stack of papers "What are these?" I started reading it. Happy smiled "Aye! That's Lucy's novel she been working on!" Jesz…weird…but good.. I frowned and itched my head. Hmm… I wonder if Lucy has a candle i can eat. The flames.. Happy whispered "She's coming…"I put the papers down carefully. Lucy frowned "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I froze "Y-your only in a towel?" I shielded my eyes. Lucy blushed and shrugged "Doesn't matter. Right..no one minds." I nodded slowly. What kind of cute preve is she? Are that good of friends? I guess i WAS going to tell her how i feel because i was getting close… Lucy sighed "Good, so YOUR sleeping on the floor and ill sleep on MY bed kay?" I frowned and looked at the floor. Wood… No. Just no. Lucy smiled. I frowned "No deal…" Lucy jumped "What? It's my house Natsu!" I shrugged "What about we share..since were good friends and all. Right?" Lucy nodded blushing. Happy smiled and nodded. Why is she embressed? We are good friends right? I blush. Happy frowned "Wait. where will I sleep?" I thought for a while "Ahh…" Lucy frowned not amused. "There's enough room for all of us…."Happy hugged her "THANKS LUCY!" Lucy frowned "Go to bed…" I jumped "It's to early…." Lucy sighed "Well do it anyways.." I frowned. That's not very fair… Happy looked sad "Why you gotta be so dull?" Lucy ignored him "Plus you gotta get ready for Erza to come too.." I itched my head. "Erza? Who?" Lucy jumped "Crap you don't know her…." I looked at her like she's an idiot. Lucy sighed "Well, you better be ready to get yelled at…" Yelled at? "And beaten…" BEATEN? "She might want to go on another LONG quest." Long quest? Happy frowned "Aye. But Erza will be confused and wonder why he's different…" Lucy nodded "So we should do what?" I frowned "What do you mean different?" Lucy ignored him "What should we do?" Happy smiled "We should make him fake it!" I growled. Ignored? There talking about me and everything… Lucy nodded "Yea, like his normal self and we will make Gray fight with him again!" Happy smiled "AYE!" i calmed down a bit "Fake?" Lucy smiled "Yea! So, the normal Natsu would…" Happy yelled "Yell a lot!" Yell? I frowned "Why?" Happy shrugged. Lucy sighed "And…ask to fight Gray and Erza…" Happy nodded "AYE! And… Act brave!" Im already brave right? And why would i want to fight Gray? He's a nice guy. Was I enemies with him? "So, I 'act' brave fight a lot and yell?" They nodded. Lucy nodded "And also you HATE gray. LOTS. But only act when Erza comes…." I sigh "Do I have to?" Happy smiled "Aye!" Lucy cotuded "And… she's a red headed girl with amour on. And everyones scared of her…" Is she THAT scary? Lucy smiled "But me and her are friends, so she leaves me alone!" Happy frowned "Aye…" Lucy shrugged "Now can we go to bed?" I blushed "D-dont you want to get dressed first?" She jumped "DAMN IT!"


	3. Here comes Erza

Lucy's POV

Ugh, last night sucked…Natsu snored all night and it was akward…. I stood up and cracked my back. Better get dressed and wake up Natsu! I quickly threw cultish clothes on and grabbed his miss-matching scarf "WAKE UP!" I ripped it off. Natsu rubbed his eyes "What…" Happy did the same "Aye…" I frowned "We gotta go to Fairy Tail and start the plan!" He whined "Cant we skip on day?" I froze. Natsu…wants to skip Fairy Tail? When does that ever happen? He loves Fairy Tail as much as I do!" My voice cracked "No! Lets go!" I pulled him up..or tried to. He whined "Why?I don't wanna!" Happy was now fully awake "Why Natsu, don't you want to start the plan?" He shook he head then slammed his head on the pillow. I pulled harder "Your going!UP!" Natsu whined but in a more annoy voice "Too tired…" I pulled him up to his feet with Happy's help. He frowned. I sighed "Now go!" He starched then went to change." I sighed again out of breath "Is he ever like this when he wakes up?" Happy smiled "Aye! Sometimes!" I yelled "HURRY UP NATSU!" He slowly walked up to me not happy at all. I smiled patting his back "Was that so hard?" He nodded. Happy laughed "AYE!" Now were off to Fairy Tail!

We had to walk a long way but good think he didn't complain. I sighed "So, do you remember what we said last night?" He nodded slowly still somewhat asleep. We finally made it there. Everyone was of course fighting….I ran to gray. He was about to punch one of the mages "Hey. Me and N- i mean I cam up with a plan about Erza coming back." He nodded and dropped the mage.I frowned "Your clothes.." He jumped "Ahh! Just ignore it and tell me…" I quickly told him the whole was now fully awake eating/stuffing food in his mouth. And Happy nibbling on a raw fish. I sighed out of breath "Got it?" He nodded with an evil smile "So, you think this will work?" I shrugged "If she makes us take a short quest yes, but a long one probaly not. Natsu isn't really a good actor…" Gray nodded laughing. Is he eager to have the old Natsu back? He did feel really bad when he made him lose his memory…maybe they are friends? I shook my head from thinking them being friends "Start it when Erza comes." Gray nodded "So, did you ever think of we just tell her the truth?" I looked scared "She will kill you…and Natsu." Gray shrugged "I'd rather take the punishment then us all having to.." I froze. Gray is acting really weird.. I walked over to Natsu. Weird… "Hey." Natsu ignored me. I punched his face "HEY!" He rubbed his face almost crying "What?" I sighed "You sure you got the plan?" He nodded "Yell a lot,agure with Gray and be scared of Erza?" I nodded "Well, you always want to pick a fight with her but stick with fighting with Gray right now. Kay?" He nodded.

Natsu's POV

As Lucy expected Erza came bursting threw the door. I froze. I whispered to Lucy "That's her?" She nodded trying to act brave. She walked towards us. I whispered back "Try to act brave your not scared of her. Good luck! And…she might punch you so keep your guard up!" Punch me? I'm guessing i do that a lot? Erza stopped in front of us "Hi." Lucy smiled "Hey, where have you been?" There friends? D-does that mean were friends? I looked at Gray. Who shrugged. Erza shrugged "Doing a long quest. And talking about quests i want our 'strongest team' to go on a quest together again." Again? I itched my head. Go on a quest when i don't know ALL my powers? This isn't going with the plan….I think… Gray walked by us. Erza sounded serious "Gray." He shook "Yes?" She grabbed our shirts "Do not fight during the quest. I'v had a bad quest and i don't want to deal with you too. And i don't want to hear a word about Natsu being sick. And were also taking the energy car." Gray looked scared "Let me guess your driving?" She nodded letting go to our shirts. Erza glared at me. WHY? Uh… Gray rolled his eyes and mouthed Agure with her! I stood up straight "Why do we have to go? And me and Gray never fight!" Erza sighed "Deal with it or ill make you.." Lucy looked scared. Gray did too and mouthed keep going. I gulp. Erza expected me to say something back? Erza glared at me but eviler. I stomped my foot "UGHH IM NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS!" Erza calmly punched me and sent me flying into the wall. Gray and Lucy looked surpassed. Erza turned around and went to the door "Get your stuff we will meet here soon." And walked out of the door. Oww… I couldn't help but cry of course once she left. Gray and lucy raced to me "Are you okay?" Gray sighed "She must have been pissed today." I cryed "This is stupid. Why cant we just tell her! I don't want to get beat up anymore!" Lucy helped me up "You can do it." Gray nodded "You did good at acting like old natsu right lucy?" She nodded "Please keep it up." I rubbed my back. Is gray usually this nice? How could i have fought with him if he's THIS nice? I must be a bad guy… Lucy sighed "Kay, Gray go get your stuff and meet by my house. We need a less fighting plan." He nodded "Can you walk?" I nodded wiping my tears. Lucy laughed "Let's go." Happy flew near me "What happened?" I laughed "I dunno really."

Lucy sighed "So, are you alright?" I nodded "Yes, but will i keep having to get hurt?" Lucy shrugged "Probaly..but you never cry or whine…It's kinda funny." I frowned. Funny? My pain is funny to you? I growled "You try being thrown into a wall!" Lucy frowned "I'm sorry, but you never show pain when it comes to fighting Gray or Erza." Don't show pain huh? So i gotta 'act' brave? And then real fights i cry my butt off? Lucy itched her head "But sometimes you never show pain and you only cry once in a while. So try not to do that!" I frowned. She doesn't get it… So, don't show pain when getting hurt? All the time? And don't cry! Does Gray ever cry? He shivered..so i guess he does? Right? Wait, why does this matter… And why does everyone grab eachothers shirts when their mad? Creepy much. Lucy made me forget my thoughts "So, are you ready for a long ride? With no complaining about your car sickness?" I shivered "It will suck." Lucy nodded. She finally got to her house… Lucy sighed "Well, this is my house. Meet ya here after you get your stuff! See ya!" She slammed the door behind her. I turned around. Happy smiled "Natsu, we didn't have to walk her all the way you know…" I face-palmed "Why didn't you say anything?" Happy shrugged "Well, you were flirting with Lucy, so i didn't want to rush that." Flirting? I blushed "Was not…" Happy smiled "Aye!" I blushed more. I was? I didn't even notice…i thought that was just going over the plans…he's lying… Stupid cat…This is my house? Or our house? Wow! I tried to stay calm and cool "So, Happy what do I usually bring on quests?" Happy smiled and flew into the house and grabbed a green back with a blanket rolled up on it "This!" Why? I grabbed it "Really? Why do I need a sleeping bag?" Happy smiled "To sleep on of course!" I itched my head "But I don't need to a blanket because I can make fire right?" Happy nodded "Aye! But Lucy might need it or someone else. That's why you bring it all the time." I sighed "I'm an idiot…" Happy shrugged "Let's go meet with Lucy!" The walk to lucy's house seemed longer and akward. Gray was already here wow… Lucy smiled "Good were all here!" Gray frowned "It took me long enough now lets get this over with…" Lucy laughed "Got any ideas?" Gray rubbed his chin "Well, we could…just pretend to fight…" Lucy shook her head "No, you guys HAVE to fight. Even though she said not to." Gray shrugged "We could only do our normal fights?" I froze… What the hell are they talking about? Don't we listen to Erza? I sighed. Lucy nodded "Ya, but what if she thinks somethings wrong?" I butt in "We could just not fight at all." Lucy sighed "No….she will think somethings wrong…" Gray shrugged "Well! Why don't we wing-it! Like we are use to doing. Actually we should have just done that." Lucy looked embressed "Well ya.." Gray nodded "It's settled, let's wing it for now on. But Natsu if you are lost look at me or Lucy..if she's paying attention…" Lucy slapped him "I PAY ATTENTION!" I nodded. These people are weird… but weird is good right? We finally got to Fairy Tail. Erza was there. With a huge bag thingy…Jesz… Erza growled "Let's go…" Lucy frowned "Erza, are you alright? Or is something bothering you?" Erza blushed "Well…" She whispered something. Girl stuff? Lucy nodded "I understand…" Erza shrugged "Let's just go…" I looked at Gray who looked at me "What?" Erza turned around "It's girl stuff!" She punched both of us. I growled "Okay!" Erza tuned back. Gray rubbed his head. I did too. She's mean…

Gray's POV

Appentally Erza is being rude today. She told Lucy but not me and Natsu…figures… Erza stold someones car…really? Erza yelled "Get in quick!" We did as she said. I had to ride on top…i growled to myself "This sucks…now Natsu has to depend on Lucy…" Why am i worrying about him so much? Were enemies? WHATS WRONG WITH ME! Ya, I was nice to him once. but that was just saying don't die. That's not really a nice thing but that's not common for me to say to that idiot! I sighed. I guess Ill have to just hope for the best… no..I hate doing that! UGH!I slammed my head on the car.

Erza's POV

Natsu's been acting weird…not that fighting but more rude and less active…hmmm… I gotta focus on driving…specially with Gray on the top.. I looked up. He looked mad… Was i too mean to the guys… Wait why do i care? Why is Gray being nice to Natsu too… Did they finally make up? I shivered. I hope not…

Lucy's POV

I sighed "Are you okay?" Natsu frowned almost throwing up "No…" I laughed. We got part of old natsu back but… Natsu feel outta his seat. Poor Natsu…. I sighed "Were be there soon…" Natsu sounded weak "How long is the ride?" He's seriously THAT weak? That never happens…. I froze "She didn't tell us…" He slammed his head on the floor and groaned. Erza yelled "We just got a couple more minutes!" I sighed "See!" Erza sighed "Or hours…" We heard a faint WTH! REALLY from gray. I frowned. Erza laughed. Gray poked his head threw the window "Hey!" I jumped. Natsu groaned "I thought you were mad…." Gray ignored the question "Man, you sound and look weak…" I nodded. Natsu frowned. I tried to change the subject "So, why did you come over here? Shouldn't you be on the roof?" He sighed "Well, ya but…" He's lonely…really? Erza yelled "Hey! We got enemies coming!" Gray shot up and went back on the roof "Oh..shit…" I looked at Natsu who was still on the ground. How will we beat them? Not by running over them right? And Erza's weak… All we got is Gray… Gray was already on it "Ice make: Bazooca!" He shot ice at the masked guys. Natsu looked out the window "What's going on?" I sighed. I need one of my keys….ahhh… I looked at them all. Erza yelled "HOLD ON!" Natsu frowned "Who is he?" Gray stopped too "WTH!" I just ignored them and grabbed my strongest spirt! "Taurus I open thee!" Natsu looked confused" WTH IS THAT?" Taurus smiled "Hello Lucy! You look fine today!" Natsu frowned "It likes you?" I blushed "He does it on his own shut up!" I sighed. Why does he even care?H-he likes me? I blushed more "Taurus please attack!" Taurus smiled "Anything for you hottie!" Natsu laughed "WOW!" Or not… Gray went wide-eyed once he saw Taurus drive outta the window with a huge crash. Idiot… I checked to see if he's dead. He twitched then got up. I sighed "Wow, for the strongest spirt he's pretty weak…" Natsu moaned "D-dont you got a better one?" I growled "NO! ILL USE ALL MY MAGIC POWER!" Gray yelled "Bring Loki!" Leo? Really? Erza stopped and slide. I yelled "AHHH!: Natsu just looked more in pain. And gray held on for dear life. I yelled "where's taurus?" Gray laughed "He's over there…and probaly dead…" I panicked "WHAT?WHO ARE WE FIGHTING?" He disappeared. Erza stopped sliding and came to a complete stop. Natsu almost threw up again. Erza jumped off "We gotta find out where we are…" Gray jumped "WHAT? You don't know where we are?" Erza shrugged "I was going the right way but these idiots made me take the wrong way so shut up!" She punched him randomly. I helped Natsu outta the car thingy "Why did you punch him?" Erza ignored the question "So, you wanna see who the hell is messing with us?" I shook "U-uh ya…" Erza fake smiled "Good, you can carry Natsu." I frowned "Fine…" Happy randomly flew out of the car "What happened?" Gray rubbed his face "You slept threw that?" Happy nodded "Aye!" Gray frowned. I tried to carry him. So heavy… and happy says im heavy…


	4. Never keep secrets from Erza

Natsu's POV

I feel sick…. Where are we going? I almost threw up. I dropped my head on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy jumped "DONT THROW UP ON ME!" I frowned "I wont…" She started to run with the others. I frowned "Please…stop…running…" She growled "Cant the creeper guy with come!" Erza nodded "Yes, our enemy must be pretty strong, but Natsu is stronger. Right Natsu!" I looked confused. WHAT? IM THAT STRONG? Holy… Erza stopped "Right?" I nodded "Yea…sure.." Erza growled "What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Don't figure it out… please… I jumped "What are you talking about?" Erza growled "Don't play dumb.." Gray whispered "He's not playing…" I sighed. Erza grabbed his shirt "Did he or not?" And glared at Gray. He looked scared "Well…uhh…: What the hell don't tell her idiot! Gray shrugged "He must be tired or something. Erza deathly glared at him "Your not lying…right?" He slowly nodded. I sighed. Erza turned to Lucy "What do you have to say Lucy?" Lucy frowned. Damn i'm dead. DONT CRY! Erza sighed "Just tell me!" Lucy looked at me then look down. Erza looked down too "So, he did?" Im dead… She looked at all of us "How did he do it? On his own…" Gray frowned putting his head down "Nope, I did it?" Erza glared at him "Why! Were on our way to a dangerous quest and i thought he could help me…but no! This is good money you know! And you just had to make him lose his memory!" I nodded almost crying… Im weak.. .Erza sighed "Stop crying, we have to do this quest when your back…" Lucy gasped "We can still do it! You got me and Gray!" Gray nodded still terrified. Erza stood there thinking. Yup, were going back…

Erza's POV

The freaked idiot! Gray and Natsu fight way to much…and Natsu lost his memory! Gotta go back! Natsu CANT cry…don't ask why, i just need to help him with this one thing because he saved me millions of times. No! I don't like him! SHUT UP! I frowned "I guess we could try…" Natsu frowned "There not really that bad…" Gray still looked terrified "P-plus Natsu could still help right?"I frowned "Maybe…" He should know all his powers cuz if he doesn't Gray with teach him. I smiled "Does he know _all _of his powers?"?" Gray shook his head . Natsu growled "I DO!" Lucy face-paalmed "Nope, its not just having fire in your hands, you do fire roar thing and many messed up others..." He went wide-eyed "Damn it.." I sighed "Gray, you will teach them to him.." Gray yelled "WHY?" I smiled "Because you guys fight enough you must have memorized all his powers just in case..." Gray looked embressed "No.." Natsu jumped "Stalker!" Gray frowned "Not, I just gotta teach this idiot his powers?" I nodded "Serves you right..but what did master think of it?" Gray frowned "I got a warning...but I also have to get him back to normal..." Lucy smiled "Have fun!" He frowned. Ifrowned "But...why did uou try to keep it a secret?" Gray looked at Lucy "Her idea!" Natsu nodded. I stared at her "Why..." Lucy avoided eye-contact "I..thought you would try to kill them..." I frowned "Real reason..." Lucy frowned "I wanted to see if they could atleast try." I sighed "Ok..."

Gray went wide-eyed "She gets a ok...and i have to help Natsu... NOT FAIR!" I smiled "Yup." Lucy smiled and whispered to me " And also Gray has been nice to Natsu!" I went wide-eyed "WHAT?" Gray looked scared "What did she say?" I looked at Gray then Natsu. Who was weirdly quite...I grabbed gray then felt his head "Are you feeling okay?" Gray pushed my hand away "Ya...why?" I stared at him "You..nice to natsu?" Lucy laughed. Natsu looked confused "Ya..isnt he my friend or something?" I jumped "No. Do you know what Gray's power is?" He shook head. I grabbed Gray's arm "DO SOMETHING!"

Gray shook and made a ice fairy tail mark "Kay?" Natsu went wide-eyed "Awesome wait..im fire...and your ice so..." I smiled "You are born to be enemies." Gray raised an eyebrow "Ya,but the best thing I could do is be nice...right?" I nodded "But what your saying is when Natsu's back to normal you will be mean again?" Gray shrugged "Maybe..maybe not.." Natsu looked mad "So what your going to do is be nice now but be an ass when im 'back to normal'?" Gray nodded "You would do the same thing..." Lucy nodded "So true..." I nodded "Yup. So its final we will retreat?" Gray looked mad "Guess so..." Natsu put his arm over his head "Ya, lets go.." Lucy frowned "Kay!"


	5. When block guy attacks

WARNING: SPOILER!

Erza POV

We started to walk away when something shot at us. I looked around "What the.."A block guy laughed "Where ya going...the party just started..." Lucy hid behind Natsu who would usally protect her . I frowned "Lucy summon someone..." The block guy smiled "That would be kinda hard..."He held up her keys. Lucy yelled "WHAT?" I frowned "Requipt!" Gray yelled "Ice maker...cannon!" Block guy smiled "MEN ATTACK! All I want is the pink haired man..." Natsu almost cryed "M-me? NO!" The block guy frowned "Since hes different we can try to use him for EVIL!" I laughed "Not really evil dude..." I held my sword up "But..lets fight..." Gray looked over to Natsu who was hiding his face in fear "Hey..head up.. Get ready to say roar of the fire dragon..when I say too..Kay.. Ill tell you when..." Natsu looked up "O-kay.." The guy yelled "FIGHT!" They ran to us. The guy failed at trying to hit us. I stabbed them and kicked them on the wrong spot. Lucy grabbed her whip and 'tryed' to fight. Gray blew up people and Natsu punched people with his epic fire. I frowned "More coming?" Gray sighed "NOW NATSU!" Natsu stopped what he was doing "Roar of the fire dragon!" and 'tryed' to do the right thing. Gray grabbed me and pushed me outta the way. Lucy was hiding the time he first said it..smart girl... He killed all the idiotic men.

I smiled. He does remember... :) the block guy frowned "MEN!" Natsu looked around and cryed a bit "DIDNT DO IT!BLAME GRAY!" And ran behind a tree. I laughed a bit. Gray smiled "Its over." Block guy summomed more somehow "No!" Erza grabbed natsu "GO!" Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The guys were dead again. Natsu weakly smiled then passed out. Gray quickly caught him "How many men do you have!" He frowned "Thats it..." Then a familiar man came with his snake..that looked evil..and poision. "Letssss play Natsssssu!" Natsu looked at the dude "Who are you?" The block guy smiled "Ill keep them busy...hehe!" More men came but seemed more powerful.I frowned he was tricking us... Happy flew outta no where and grabbed Natsu "LETS GET THEM!" Natsu smiled "YA!" Happy frowned "But remeber he can read minds...Dont think of what your going to do..."

Natsu POV

So..Im gunna fight a random guy? Happy smiled "Be brave Natsu!" i frowned "But..im scared!" I cryed kicking my feet. Happy sweatdropped "Im not use of you doing this..." Cobra smiled "Hello...we meet again!" Happy frowned "Good think there's no s's in that sentance.." Cobra smiled "You make the firsssst move..." I frowned and looked at happy. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? Happy whispered to me "Dont think about it..." I nodded then threw a punch at him and he blocked and smiled "MY TURN!" And used his creepy magic on me and threw a punch...I suddenly felt very weak.. Happy frowned "NATSU! DO THE SAME THIS YOU DID LAST TIME!" I frowned "WHAT? IS THAT?" Cobra laughed "Fail much..." I frowned and used my roar of the fire dragon on him but didnt yell it out.. He blocked it "USSSSELESSSSSS!" I frowned "To many s's!" And punched me. I felt even more freaken weakended. Crap..Im gunna lose... What do I do? Cobra smiled "Yesssss your gunna losssse natssssu!" And punched me really hard causing me to fly outta Happy's grip. Happy yelled "NATSU!" I looked around "WTH?" I felt so weak I couldnt freaken move WTH!" Lucy looked up "Natsu?" I yelled "HELP MEEE!CANT MOVE!" Erza growled "Cobra why dont you fight me creep!" Cobra smiled "Fine..but you dont have a ssss in your name...hehe!" Crap..im dead...BY RANDOM WORLD! I closed my eyes and felt something catch me..and it had huge breasts.. Lucy sighed "Natsu..whats up with you?" I blushed "I dont know..he just punched me and now I cant freaken move!" I cant belive I said Lucy had huge breasts lol... Lucy held me up "Your poisoned..." Gray iced the last guys "What happened?" Erza growled throwing swords at the dude and leading him away. Lucy put me down "Gray..what do we do..we dont have wendy.." Gray frowned "Damn.." I frowned "What the hell do I do now?"Gray smiled "Ill draw on your face!" Lucy slapped him "NO!" Erza yelled "GO AWAY GUYS I CAN TAKE HIM!" Cobra sighed "No you cant women! Damn no s's in that ssssentance..."


End file.
